


Waking

by Melbrook



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: J.R. Wakes up from his coma when Kendall tell him a secret.





	

Waking

AN: This one shot is dedicated to Daphne who inspired the idea. It is written from Kendall's point of view. I hope that you like it. 

I cautiously entered his room and saw him laying there, connected to all the tubes and machines. It was as if no time had changed for him, but it had changed. Five years had come and gone since that terrible night that he opened fire in a room full of people. 

There was many in this town who still hated him and believed that he had gotten what he had deserved when David shot him. Zach thought that I was crazy for even wanting to come back here after all of this time, but I couldn't stay away. 

There was just something about J.R. that pulled me towards him. If I was honest with myself, I'd admit that the pull had always existed between us. Even moving to another city on the other side of the country wasn't enough to keep me away from him because here I was, sitting by his side, pleading with him to wake up. There was something that I needed...that I had to tell him whether he was awake or not. 

"J.R. you have to wake up...I need to talk to you. There's so much that I need to tell you." There was nothing but silence on his end so I knew that I just had to tell him and hope that he could hear me wherever he was. 

"Do you remember that night that we made love...it was the night before you got shot? You were so lost and vulnerable and I thought that loving you would be enough to pull you back from the edge. That night...it changed everything for me. Shortly after you were shot I found out that we had made a baby that night. We have a little girl. I named her Dixie after your mom. I wish that you would wake up so that you could finally meet her," I said as tears trickled down my cheek. 

I felt his hand squeezing mine and I thought that I was hallucinating as he opened his eyes. I was afraid that if I blinked, I would realize that his eyes were still closed, but it wasn't an hallucination. He was awake after all of these years. 

"I'm awake Kendall," he said as he continued to squeeze my hand and I knew that I had made the right decision in telling J.R. the truth. 

The End


End file.
